


Not That Far-Fetched

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Feb 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fem!Rin, Female Matsuoka Rin, Genderbending, Of the math variety, Rule 63, SouRin Week, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 3<br/>Prompts: Scissors (Stripping) and Aiko Desho (Red String of Fate)</p><p>Of all the ways to meet your soulmate, this is not how Rin pictured it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Far-Fetched

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous I'm so sorry.

If someone had told Rin an hour ago that she would not only be enjoying a post-exam party and getting drunk, but also hooking up with a guy she barely knew, she would have laughed in their face.  Yet here she was, dragging Yamazaki Sousuke, a fellow student, to her nearby apartment, stopping every so often to kiss him sloppily.

She wasn’t really sure what had possessed her to approach Mr. Tall, Dark, and _Extremely_ Muscled, but courtesy of all the alcohol she’d consumed – during a foolish contest with Nagisa, mind you – she had thought it would be a good idea.  The two of them had hit it off almost instantly, especially once they had found out about their shared love of swimming and applied mathematics.

It wasn’t until Sousuke had bent down and whispered, “I’m not being obtuse, but you're acute girl,” into her ear that Rin _knew_ he was something special.  Damn fate and damn the mark on her chest.  This boy was perfect.

Rin wasn’t sure who had kissed whom first but they had found themselves in each other’s arms, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.  Maybe they did, what with the way Rin wobbled when she tried to walk.

Nagisa had kicked them out shortly thereafter, telling them to “Get a room!” that Rin had begun the short trek to her apartment with Sousuke in tow.  She gripped his hand tightly, stealing kisses and laughing as he whispered more ridiculous pickup lines in her ear.

Once they had finally made it to her building and run up the stairs like children, Rin managed to get her door open after only dropping her keys once.  As soon as the door was closed, Sousuke wrapped his arms around her again, hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans.

“Are you a ring theorist? Because your ass is a maximal ideal,” he whispered, before bursting into laughter.

Unable to help it, Rin dissolved into laughter as well, leaning on Sousuke for support.  “Enough, enough!  No more math jokes!”

Still giggling, she pushed him over to her bed, making him sit on the edge.  Leaning close, she whispered into his ear, “Are you a 45 degree angle?  Because you’re perfect.”

“I thought you said no more math jokes.”  Sousuke leaned back, looking at her with raised eyebrows.  “Or am I the only one forbidden from making them?”

“Exactly.  My apartment.  I’m the only one who can make shitty math jokes.  Now sit back and enjoy the show.”  Rin grinned as she stepped back, her head fuzzy as she tried to think about what to do.  She had no idea why she had said that.  It was the stupidest thing to say, especially because she had no real idea of what to do.

Instead of trying to think things through, Rin tugged at her shirt, silently cursing herself for wearing a button up top.  In her inebriated state, the buttons seemed absolutely impossible to free from the holes.  She let out a soft whine before just yanking at her shirt, not caring about the buttons popping off and falling to the floor.  All that mattered was that she got this stupid shirt off and didn’t ruin her chances with Sousuke.

Rin wasn’t sure what reaction she had been expecting but nervous laughter _wasn’t_ it.  With a glare, she looked back at Sousuke, hands on her hips.

“What the hell is so funny?  I’ll have you know that I’ve got a perfect swimmer’s body, okay?”  If he didn’t have a very good excuse, she was kicking him out immediately.

“What?”  Sousuke looked up at her, confusion on his face for a moment before he shook his head.  “No, that’s not it.  It’s just… your mark looks just like mine.”  He dropped his eyes back down to her chest, staring at the small flower mark in the middle of her chest. 

It sat right above her breasts and other than looking at it occasionally in the mirror, Rin had barely given it any thought.  She was determined to make her own destiny and not let fate decide it for her but… If Sousuke really did match, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Without saying anything, she moved over to him and yanked off his shirt.  They struggled for a bit when it got stuck on his head, with Rin tugging and Sousuke yelping whenever it pulled on his ears, but they finally managed to get it off.  The mark was a mirror image of her own and with a soft laugh, she flopped down onto the bed next to him.

“Holy shit.  I never cared about this before but there’s something about you that seems different.”  She smiled, watching as he laid down beside her.  “What do you wanna do about this?”

Sousuke shrugged, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.  “Maybe we should take things slow.  See if fate really knows what it’s doing.  Besides, the mood died when you almost took my head off with my shirt.”

“Look, I’m not exactly coordinated right now, give me a break.”  She couldn’t help but grin, though.  “Still, this will be quite the story to tell people, huh?  ‘I met my soulmate after nearly killing him during an attempted, drunken hookup.’  Sounds pretty far-fetched.”

“Stranger things have happened, I’m sure.”  Sousuke smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.  “Is it okay if I crash on the couch to sleep off this hangover?”

“Yeah, go ahead.  Just don’t raid the fridge if you wake up first,” Rin said, grinning a bit as she pulled a blanket over herself.  She listened as Sousuke got up and settled himself on the couch, wondering if it would be okay to let fate do its thing.  Just this once.


End file.
